A Monster Calls
by Teynryn
Summary: 5 Years of pain. Only to return to that place that caused it all to begin. Will Nick rekindle his past, or will he remain alone for the rest of his life?


**A Monster Calls**

'There once was a saying. One who holds wisdom, is the greatest of fools…well, that part was true. I still remember that day. Carrots…she seemed so happy, with Bellwether behind bars, and the Night-howler case closed, I thought everything went back to normal… Well, I didn't expect it to turn out the way it had. It had been 2 years since I've last seen her, and yet after everything we've been through, it just...fell apart. That day, the day I left my badge in Bogo's office was something I could never forget. The faces, the expressions, the situations that followed after…nothing was more forgettable than that of Judy… That day I broke her heart, I hated myself, angered by the fact that it had to end this way. But what could I do? I-I…didn't know what to do…'

 _3 Years Later_

*beep* beep* beep* Nick slowly opened his eyes. It was bad enough that he had managed to find a cheap apartment but the fact the alarm radiates around the entire room felt like a theatre. The time was 6:10am. With a swift *click* the alarm went silent. 'I had a nice dream too.' he thought. Although he'd been living here for a while now, Nick couldn't get used to it, no matter how much he tried. Rubbing his eyes, Nick jumped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Although he would have preferred to wash his face, his stomach said otherwise. The kitchen was smaller than his original apartment, it was still wide enough to get things done. Grabbing a bowl and some Milk, Nick rummaged through the pantry, looking for anything he could find, finally coming to a conclusion. "Fruity Blues, I guess this will have to do" Nick said quietly. As the time passed, Nick had finished his breakfast, finished washing his face and started getting dressed for the day. Presently, Nick had found himself a job at a local business. Small as it was, it was quiet, paid fair, and you got to meet a lot of interesting customer's day after day. Wearing a white Long-sleeved shirt and tie, along with some grey pants and shoes, he set off out the door, grabbing his wallet along the way.

It was an hour walk, but he finally managed to reach his destination. 'Hollows Rest' it was called. Situated between a few loft side shops, it was practically unnoticeable unless you had a good eye. It was the type of place where you could let your worries fade away, although in reality, it was just a regular office, minus the annoying co-workers you usually see in the city. With a sigh, Nick opened the door. "Wilde, there you are. Get over to the counter and switch with David. He's had enough hours as it is" said a large bear. His name was Roberts. Although you couldn't tell at first, he looked like a large teddy bear. "How long has he been there? I could have sworn he had left yesterday night?" Nick asked tiredly. Roberts waved his paw uninterested with the conversation and grumbled "He doesn't seem to care whatsoever. He's stubborn but he does a damn good job, so get over there and take over". Nick just shrugged and made his way over towards the reception.

He never really got on good terms with Roberts after he screwed up the first few nights, but after that he actually made an impression on him, as funny as it was. "David, times up bud, go get some rest" Nick said cautiously. Believe it or not, David was one for trouble. David turned to face Nick; his features gave the impression of an overconfident delinquent, although with a mug like that, and being a ram, you couldn't really blame him. "So you finally arrived eh? Guess Roberts ordered ya to take over?" the ram said unimpressed by Nicks sullen smirk. "Said you've been working too hard, take a break for today" Nick chimed cheerfully. With a loud grunt, David walked off, disappearing into the back lockers. Taking a seat, Nick began to type away on the computer, coming up to date as what was listed for today's schedule waiting for the next soul to appear, it was damn quiet. It didn't take long for Nick to wait anyway, since the main office front was half empty. "Sign me out this afternoon, I might not make it in time to sign out myself" said the voice of large bull. "Good to see ya Glen, just give me a moment. There!" Nick replied, noting down off-priority's for the afternoon. "So, Nick. You've never really told me how you came here. What's your story?" Glen asked curiously. With a small chuckle, Nick just folded his arms and smiled. "If I told you, would you finally give my hat back? Not long now till Roberts find out. And He was quite fond of it too" Nick said cheerfully. Glenn sighed and chuckled "You know what? You're never really fun when you act like this, seriously though, how'd you end up here?" Nick pondered on that for a few minutes. "Long story short, gave up on the city and needed some fresh air in my life" Nick replied again, although clearly annoyed by the bulls curious stares. "Hey it's fine, Not trying to pry or anything, but you've just seemed down the past few weeks" the bull replied apologetically. Nick just ignored about his thoughts through the remainder of the day.

By the time he checked his watch, it was 7:00pm. "Should have gone home an hour ago" Nick sighed tiredly. "Catch you next week Roberts" Nick shouted, hearing the gruff response behind a door. As nick made his way through the office and stepped outside, clouds seemed to have gathered as spits of rain began to fall, luckily that all it was. "Hey Wilde, just a sec" Roberts said opening the large doors. "Need you to run an errand to the supplier up in the city of Sahara Square tomorrow morning. It's just the usual files you receive every other time. I'll call in Mac while you're out". Nick just nodded and walked off back to his apartment. "Never thought of going back to the city, wonder if Finnick is still hustling?" Nick said bitterly. By the time he reached his apartment, it was clear he was tired, far more than yesterday and so made his way to his bed. Without a second glance Nick flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. Sleep finally overcoming him.

It was a rather curious morning. Nick for once was surprised to finally wake before his alarm went off like a bleeping air horn. Although in truth, he was still concerned about traveling back to the city. After the 'event' all those years ago, Nick wasn't even sure if he could face the past. But thankfully it was just an ordinary errand. 'Hopefully that's all it is' Nick thought.

Without complaints and a lack for breakfast, Nick brushed off the strands of hairs and flattened out his uniform, since he had regrettably slept in it. After checking his wallet, he left.

Although quite the walk to the train station, it gave Nick enough time to think about how this would all go smoothly. What would happen? Will the errand be over and done with, or will there be distractions around every corner? Although in truth, Nick really wanted to see Finnick one last time. As he reached the station, the 5:40 Train arrived just in time. Nick walked aboard, only to be surprised to see how little travelers were on board. Although in some truth, not many came this far out, was to be expected. As the train pushed off, the sound of sliding metal could be heard briefly below the flooring, which soon turned into a small humming sound as it skimmed along the tracks. With little else to do, Nick decided to sleep off the morning tiredness.


End file.
